


Decorating

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Crowley being a bauble hoarder, Gen, Ineffablehusbandweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Aziraphale was invited over for "chill and netflicks". But Crowley forgot all about it as he decorated his tree. Yes, he was decorating a Christmas tree....With baubles from centuries.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Ineffable Husbands Week Day 1 : Decorating
> 
> I'm late. I forgot about this until now HAHAHAAHAHA
> 
> It's probably not surprising how I came up with this. My grandmother used to buy crystal baubles and gave a few to my mom every time they could buy some. She told her to give that to her close friends. She told me this while we were shopping in Ikea for pots and pans and stumbled on a variety shop with all Christmas decoration on sale. Needless to say, we got some baubles too.

Day 1 : Decorating

No one will ever know but Crowley had a stash of Christmas baubles. He wasn’t responsible for them but once it gotten trendy, he also had himself one. The first that he had was about the 1840s, right before he went for a nap.

When he woke up, he found that the fad stayed. It even became a tradition…and a booming business. As with all businesses, the said tradition also became a source of greed and pride so it was something to write to Head Office just to keep them satisfied. Keeping up with the times and picking the ones that caught his attention, by the time he realized it, he had a box of them.

It was time to set up the Christmas tree again and decorate it with the baubles that he had collected for centuries.

It was also partly to taunt the plants and teach their place as the tree would be turned to wood chips later. Dual purposed.

-0-0-

It’s barely months since the Not-Apocalypse. Making his way to Crowley’s house, he was swathed in all thick scarfs and a huge overcoat, something he always had done since the last River Thames Frost Fairs.

He had called yesterday to confirm about today’s meeting. He said to “chill and Netflicks” together. It’s a show apparently. Aziraphale wasn’t particularly tied with invites so a snowy nigh in at Crowley’s home is incredibly tempting. Pushing the button under the cobra’s head out of habit, it took him a minute to remember that the demon had asked him to let himself in. He mulled over it for a good minute before entering.

“Crowley, dear. It’s me Aziraphale.” He announced before guiltily stepping in only to be met with a scene that he never thought he could see.

-0-0-

Hearing the ping, he froze in his decorating. Sensing it was the Angel, he hissed in annoyance, now that he remembered yesterday’s call. He contemplated to miracle everything away but it was too late as he declared himself.

The box still in his hand and the tree halfway through decorations, he stared at the angel, his irises thin in shock.

“Oh, um…” The angel fidget nervously as he closed the door. “Do you..want help?” He offered.

Seeing as there’s nothing else to lose, the demon shrugged. “Well, if you want to.” He responded.

Taking a steadying breath, he thought he felt less…embarrassed than he imagined, he carefully placed the box on the floor and retrieve another bauble as Aziraphale joined him.

“Dear goodness, I think this is at least from the 1800s.” Aziraphale said as he took one bauble out from the box. He was awed and felt ridiculously nostalgic. The glass bauble was in the shape of a bunch of grapes.

Taking a look at it, he nodded. “No kidding, angel. That was among the first I got back then. All the rage and all.”

Aziraphale took a better look in the box, letting a gasp of wonder out. He carefully touched the rest of them. There was glass, metal, crystals, some plastics with glitter and otherwise. Basically, a time capsule of baubles.

“My dear boy, this is simply splendid.” He praised, looking up to the cautious demon.

“Well, it has been about 3 centuries work of industry.” He tried to shrug off as Aziraphale carefully selected one and passed it to him. He caught Crowley's eyes for a second before he turned away. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. Crowley certainly had pleasant surprises today. He wondered if he could ask him to help with his tree later.


End file.
